


The stars and you (those are the two things I love most)

by youandmes



Series: through time [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lots of mentions of stars and calling bin pretty metaphorically, M/M, Sirens, Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, djfhfds idont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmes/pseuds/youandmes
Summary: Minhyuk learns two things that night: how to love something else than those up in space and to never let Moon Bin's hand go.





	The stars and you (those are the two things I love most)

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay im gonna get home from school quick and finish this important essay thats due in 2 more days before the day ends  
> me: writes a moonrock fic 2 hours later

The streets of Jinju were alive with color; colorful paper and lights that were hung onto streetlights and buildings, colorful banners that hid the dull grayness of the streets that reminded people of returning back to their everyday life, as well as colorful clothing that foreigners and local families with their kids wore as they shared happiness for the day that was to come. But for now, everyone was buzzing with excitement as the preparation of the highlight of their event came. Floats of all sorts of cartoon figures to historical figures and hundreds of boxes were placed near the river. When the sun had started to set, the city colored the dark sky with artificial stars of its own, through the colorful lights that illuminated the figure of their largest bridge to the floats that passed through the river, where crowds of hundreds walked through streets and marveled at everything from left and right.

 Somewhere, during the event, Minhyuk stands on the beach near his old house, watching the faint glow from the city side be reflected against the waves. He could taste the special tteokbeokki that his favorite vendor sold just by looking at the sight. He would’ve loved to join the festival with his friends, were it not because of the shooting stars that are supposedly taking place on the same night.

He rubs his tired eyes, despite being so early into the night. He can only curse at his twenty-year-old body that’s getting too old for childish habits that required so much energy to do. But the passion for stargazing and dusk will not let him cower back in his home and miss this once-in-a-lifetime chance.

Minhyuk loves Jinju and the stars.

The beach is far off from the city, where he won’t be able to enjoy the festival the same way everyone else will, but he doesn’t mind. He looks at the sea, seeing the brightest of stars having their image being reflected by the ocean, with the lights from the lantern festival going on forming its own stars on the surface of ocean. He looks back up at the sky, where his heart calms at the sight of the thousand glittering stars that hang up above him. He hears the sea ringing in his ears and has enough starlight to keep him company.

This, he believes, is where he truly needs to be. 

He checks the time once again on his wrist as he shivers from the chilly sea breeze. 9:00, an hour left to go until the rumored shooting star event, according to today’s paper. He hums in satisfaction and places the item back in the pocket before taking a look into his telescope, trying to find spot another planet or possibly a double star. It’s one of the things he loves most about stargazing, staring and searching through only a tiny fraction of the infinite sky that exists and discovering something new with every look.

As Minhyuk tries to map out the constellation of Pisces in the sky (one of his favorite pastimes as a kid was to replicate and redraw all of the zodiac’s signs by memory), he feels a thick towel being draped over his back. He steps away from his telescope immediately and loses his footing. A stranger (the same stranger he assumes gave him the blanket) grabs his arm in hopes of saving him from falling but ends up pulling them from under. His head collides with the soft sand and the stranger barely stops himself from falling on top of him by landing on his arms. The blanket has flown on top of their heads.

They’re in an awkward position that he swears he’s only seen happen in his favorite local dramas. He sees the stranger’s too close for two people who have just met and as the night wind blows upon them and brings an awkward tension, and he sees light brown eyes that reminds him of a cat’s and Minhyuk thinks they’re beautiful, unlike the dull dark eyes of his own. The tension grows and he should really do something in this situation but all he can focus on is his heart that’s hammering against his chest and the stranger’s beautiful wide eyes that holds two twinkling stars.

The stranger’s first reaction is to laugh and he laughs as well. He doesn’t know why he laughs, doesn’t know where the humor lies, but soft chuckle of the stranger’s has the same calming effect on his heart as the sky does and he enjoys the feeling. As they laugh, they help each other off the ground and are left with shy smiles at each other. 

“I’m Moon Bin.” The stranger, _Moon Bin_ , is the first one to break the silence again. “Are you here to watch the ocean and heartbroken like me?”

"M-Minhyuk." He breathes out. It takes another second for him to process his words before he firmly shakes his head. Another chilly breeze passes them and he shivers unconsciously, having just realized how cold he really is.

Moon Bin shrugs his shoulders. “Would you like to join me anyway?” He flashes him a smile and gives out his hand. His eyes have turned into the same crescents the moon is tonight and he can see the stars in his eyes glittering as he waits for his reply.

And maybe it’s because it’s the first time he’s ever been offered a blanket in a chilly night from a stranger, and how the stranger’s eyes and face holds the same beauty as the night sky. Maybe it’s because he’s the first person to have ever grab a hold of him who’s always looking up to the stars and ground him back to Earth by asking him to watch the sea. Maybe it’s because he wants to hear Moon Bin’s story (and maybe there’s a small part of him that wishes to mend his heart).

Minhyuk places his hand in his. “I’d love to.”

Bin waits for him as he takes apart his telescope and places it in his bag, not commenting on how carefully or how long it takes. He just shoots him a smile when he's done and it's nice. He really likes his smile.

They walk too close for two strangers than what is usually acceptable, but Minhyuk would defend his actions by saying they're just trying to find a way to keep themselves warm by sharing the blanket. His rational self knows its a lie, considering how warm his face had gotten when Bin had wrapped the blanket around them. He applauds and curses at the other for being so smooth. 

They reach the sand and use the blanket to lay on the ground, and when the piece of cloth is off of his shoulders, he feels a lot colder but doesn't say a word. He sets his bag near them and shuffles closer to Moon Bin for warmth (because for some reason, everything feels better and warmer beside him, he's unsure why but doesn't find it as something to complain).

They sit and watch the tides crash against the shoreline, as the city's lantern festival illuminates the water even from afar for a while before Minhyuk speaks up. "So, uh," He starts. "Why the ocean?"

Some would read Minhyuk's words as an insult, but he doesn't say anything. He just watches the waves crash for another few seconds before giving him a small smile. "It just, reminds me of home I guess."

"You grew up near the beach?"

"The opposite really. Grew up in the middle of Seoul, rarely ever did went to the beach or anywhere near the ocean. But watching the ocean just gives the same familiarity and comfort as home does, y'know?" He chuckles. "My sister and parents used to tell me I must've been a siren in my past life, that's why I feel so at home whenever I'm near the water."

"A siren huh?" Minhyuk nods. He can see that. It explains the stranger's outworldly beauty and all. 

"Mm... I know it's weird, to believe in such things really," Moon Bin's head is hung low and rubs his neck as an awkward gesture. He looks back at the ocean, as he watches the star that is Moon Bin slowly start to die out.

"N-No! I don't think it's strange at all!" He cuts him off."  It's... Nice. To find someone else who likes and believes in creatures and such. I believe in aliens and other living beings in space, I don't see why it'd seem weird to believe that sirens exist in the Earth's ocean as well." 

Moonbin stares at him, an unreadable expression on his face that makes Minhyuk grow nervous. It makes him worry that what he said was unnecessary until he cracks a smile with his eyes turned into crescents and he's laughing. His laugh echoes into his heart and makes it beat faster.

"I'm glad you think so. I don't think it's weird or dumb too you know." His eyes are radiating again when he looks at him and he's glad. "Your belief in aliens and terrestrials out there. I think so too."

A heavy breeze blows past them and he scoots closer to the other, leaning his head against his shoulder. If he squints just hard enough, he can see specks and dots of the stars glittering across the ocean's surface. Maybe it's the height difference, he thinks, maybe that's why it feels right. If Bin felt uncomfortable, he didn't say a word about it. 

"Tell me more about the sirens."

"They used to be creatures with wings, with beauty and figure that resembled an angel. Until they were cursed, had their wings taken away and fell into the ocean. Now they just sing to those who listen to their cries. Waiting and calling to those who have the same broken heart as theirs, with the illusion of being loved. Before being lullabied to the bottom of the sea." 

"I thought they only seduced pirates and those who crossed their territories?"

"Some legends differ from others really, but they don't discriminate." Bin shrugs the shoulder Minhyuk wasn't leaning on. "As long as anyone's sad and heartbroken like them is listening, they'll sing."

At his words, he grabs Moon Bin's hand without thinking. He can't hear the sirens anywhere near them, but they could be waiting. Singing and seducing Bin's sad broken heart like he said, waiting for him to be taken away.

"Minhyuk?" He follows the direction of the sound and sees Moon Bin's wide eyes staring back at him with worry. "What's wrong?"

It seems silly to say he felt worry for a stranger to go into the ocean because of a mythical creature's calling, especially one that he's just met a while ago, so he bites his tongue. He feels embarrassment color his cheeks at his impulsiveness but he doesn't dare let his hand go, not wanting to take any chances of seeing Moon Bin disappear from his side forever just like that. 

"I-I just," He stammers, mind blank on trying to come up with an excuse that sounds better than his actual reason. Bin remains silent, tracing little circles on his hand to calm him. "D-didn't want you to go away, a-and you know, disappear because of the sirens."

He shuts his eyes close, ready for the mocking laugh, ready to be called a weirdo or a creep for believing so much of a mere myth. He braces himself for Bin's warm presence to disappear, not because he's gone to the sirens, but because of how creeped out and overly protective he is of someone he just met.

He doesn't expect for Bin to pat his head and continue tracing little circles on his hand. "Thank you." he murmurs. "I promise I won't go anywhere."

He opens his eyes to see the stranger staring back at him with concern and happiness in his star filled eyes. He looks up at him and sees an entire galaxy inside of him. Minhyuk realizes, then and there, he doesn't ever want Moon Bin, the beautiful creature that holds space and beyond inside of him to ever leave.

It's childish and an embarrassing thing to ask, but asks otherwise. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise."

At his words, a rain of shooting stars falls above Bin's head. He should've stood to set up his telescope to be able to see the best parts of the shooting stars in detail. He should've captured the sight on his camera, knowing full well of the uncertainty the next time he'll be able to see this in his lifetime. 

He could've done a whole bunch of other things. He knows his ten year old self would kick him in the shin if he knew he was missing out the view of a lifetime by talking to some stranger he met an hour ago. 

But with the way he was looking at him, with stars in his eyes and a smile as bright as the moon and hair looking like starlight from the reflection of the stars, he was content with the view in front of him now.

Minhyuk loves Jinju and the stars. He thinks he might love the stranger that is Moon Bin and his love for the ocean.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls yell at me to stop writing so dramatically and unnecessary mythology into it im begging ill pay u half a gumstick and a astro album of ur choice. 
> 
> ANyways, comment, kudos, stuff that you liked about and didn't like about this fic as that would make me really happy and help me improve my writing. Thank you for reading this mess and loving binhyuk and being a great person in general. Have a nice day ♡
> 
> (ps: happy belated astro and rocky day ♡)


End file.
